comment se faire aimer quand on aime que soi?
by nightsae
Summary: ah jsuis pas douée pour les résumés! ben c'est une petite histoire d'amour entre yuki et...
1. Default Chapter

Comment se faire aimer quand on aime que soi ?

Disclaimer : bah c'est ma première fic alors faut être super super gentils avec moi siou plait ! Jespere que ça vs plaira quand même un peu ! Bon comme vs savez les perso ne st pas à moi ! Même Kyô que j'aime tant ! Lol

Générique :

Tatatatatatatat

Avec :

Kyô Soma

Yuki Soma

Tohru Honda

Kagura Soma

Rin Soma

Hatsuharu Soma

Akito Soma

Hatori Soma

Ayamé Soma

Shiguré Soma

Mi Chan

Ritsu Soma

Tout commence par un beau matin avec un ciel tout bleu, l'herbe toute verte et des oiseaux qui font cui-cui.

Tohru se leva de bonne humeur et contempla son nouvel époux encore endormi.

Tohru : oh mon cher et tendre vous êtes si mignon quand vous dormez…mon beau Yuki…

Elle se leva gaiement pour aller préparer un bon thé à son 'homme'

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la chambre son 'tendre' époux ouvrit les yeux

Yuki : pff…

Il se leva et rejoignit sa femme qui faisait à manger pour 20.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Tohru se mit à hurler comme une hystérique !

Tohru : Yuki Chaaaaaaaaan ! Ca y'est tu es réveillé c'est génialllll (avec des grandes étoiles qui pétillent dans les yeux)

Yuki fit une tête de déterré et s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Tohru : tiens voila c'est prêt !

Yuki : ah ouais…euh merci

Il mangea les yeux perdus dans le vide alors que sa femme blablatait sur le temps, les oiseaux et tout….-

Tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta de parler (ô enfin miracle tu apparais !)

Tohru : bah qu'est ce qu'il y a c'est pas bon c'est ça ? Hein ?

Yuki: Hein euh non...c'...

Tohru: (qui braille comme une malade) : oui hein c'est infecte c'est ça je le savaiiiiiiiiiiis

Je suis nulleeeeeeee…ahhhhhhh (tiens me rappelle quelqu'un…)

Yuki vite, vite trouver un truc pour qu'elle se la ferme…

Yuki : nan, c'est pas ça tu sais bien…que..que j'ai d mal à me réveiller le matin…euh ma chérie.quel effort va !

Tohru s'arrêta enfin de pleurer : ah euh oui c'est vrai ! Gomen j'avais oublié!

Et elle recommença à brailler sous le regard horrifié de son époux.

Après avoir déjeuner il se prépara pour aller travailler. Il s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain (pour être sûr qu'une truite furibarde ne viendrait pas le déranger)

Il se regarda alors dans le miroir…

Yuki : ouah qu'est ce que jpeux être canon quand même…le plus beau mec de la terre c'est moi sans aucun doute ! Et il passa une demi-heure à s'admirer,à se parfumer et à se faire beau.

Et oui Yuki s'aimait. Il n'aimait personne d'autre que lui. A ses yeux aucun être n'était assez beau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un digne de son amour.

Une heure plus tard il sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à son bureau. En sortant il lança un « au revoir ma chérie » qu'il avait répété pendant une heure dans sa chambre.

Il marcha pendant une heure. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, l'admirant.

Il aimait être regardé, adulé.

A la pause de midi il décida d'aller dans un petit café à 100 mètres de son bureau. Il avait l'habitude de rentrer chez lui pour le déjeuner mais ce jour-là il n'avait pas envie se supporter les bla-bla de sa femme.

Il entra dans le café et attendit qu'on vienne le servir. Il jouait avec sa baguette, quand il entendit un bruit qui attira son attention. Il se retourna et là tout s'arrêta…

Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'a vu Yuki ? Tohru va-t-elle cesser d'être conne ? Aha mystère…

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE…

Générique…

Dédicasse a turquoise,coline,laurie B et P, cynthia, lise la plus bel,gg,sarah,beegees at ts ceux ke g oublié


	2. chapitre2

voila le deuxième chapitre de ma petite histoire...bon je ne suis pas tres douée pour écrire alors voila! les persos de fb ne sont toujours pas à moi même si j'aimerais bien posséder Kyô!

Dans les épisodes précédents :

Yuki est marié à Tohru, il est super comblé, pardon elle est super comblée (lui est plutôt super enmerdé) Mais Yuki s'aime. Il se vénère et n'aime personne d'autre que lui. A midi il quitte son travail pour déjeuner dans un café au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il s'impatiente, un bruit attire son attention et là…

Générique…

Et là il vit… Il vit la plus belle chose qui lui eut été donné de voir.

Un peu plus loin, devant le comptoir il vit la plus belle des créatures, le vent faisant voler ses beaux cheveux… (Imaginez Yuki des petits cœurs dans les yeux, des petits papillons tout autour sur un fond rose et une musique à la Ti amo.)

Il fut surpris quand il entendit une voix lui dire : « qu'est ce que je vous sert ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur et regarda la carte.

Yuki : bah…un café et de la soupe ça ira.

« C'est tout ? »

Yuki leva la tête et là il vit la créature de ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il était subjugué par cette apparition.

« Alors c'est tout ? »

Yuki : heu…bah…euuuuuuuuh…oui

« Ben il vous en a fallu du temps pour répondre ! »

Yuki sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache qui était cette personne.

Yukibah j'attendrais son retour et je lui demanderais

Cependant ce ne fut pas la même personne qui vînt le servir.

Yuki : ou est l'autre personne qui m'a servi ?

Serveur : ah ben son service était fini.

Yuki : Est-ce que je pourrais avoir son numéro de téléphone ?

Serveur : non désolé je ne peux pas vous le donner.

Yuki : eh ben merci quand même.

Le soir il rentra chez lui. Il embrassa alors fougueusement sa femme, pour déverser un trop plein d'amour. (Pas pour la truite bien sûr mais y'avait qu'elle…) et partit se coucher sans manger.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants il retourna dans ce café pour essayer de retrouver cette personne mais à chaque fois il n'y avait personne. Il commença alors à déprimer.

Il se baladait dans la rue quand il sentit enfin quelqu'un le héler. Il se retourna et vit un grand jeune homme avec des cheveux blancs et noirs.

Yuki : Haru ? Bah qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Haru : ha…jme balade…Rin et moi on a rompu.

Yuki soupira : encore ?

Haru : quoi encore ?

Yuki : bah oui, un jour vous êtes ensembles, le lendemain c'est fini…

Haru : nan, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais en ce moment je trouve que Shiguré lui tourne trop autour.

Yuki : bah tu sais bien que c'est un crétin pervers, alors arrêtes de t'en faire !

Haru : oui peut-être… et toi qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Yuki : oh c'est rien…

Haru : mais si vas y raconte tout a tata Haru mon chou !

Yuki (qui ns fait une super démo du gars déprimé à mort digne d'une tragédie grecque…) oh si tu savais mon cœur est brisé en milles morceaux tel un puzzle sur lequel on marcherait et…

Haru : ouais bon abrège…

Yuki : bah j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me plait et je n'arrive pas a revoir cette personne…

Haru : ok je vois, aller viens sur les genoux de tata Haru ça ira mieux après…

A l'autre bout de la ville, un jeune homme se préparait. Un autre homme un peu plus âgé l'aidait.

Ayamé : allez enfile moi ça…plus vite que ça ! Il fut que tout soit absolument parfait pour notre défilé. Allez Kyô remue toi !

Ledit Kyô avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Kyô : pff vous m'énervez ! J'en ai marre de défiler comme une poupée barbie. Heureusement que ça paye bien.

Ayamé : pff t'es toujours en train de te plaindre tu commences à m'énerver ! Prends exemple sur moi. La beauté, l'élégance, le charisme, le…

Il se prit un bon coup de poing dans le nez.

Kyô : fermez-la un peu !

Haru : allez viens je vais t'amener quelque part ça ira mieux après tu verras. En plus y'aura Rin…

Yuki : ok jte suis…

mais où haru amène Yuki...that is the question

à la prochaine pour une histoire encore plus débile...


	3. Chapter 3

Dans les épisodes précédents :

Yuki a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque devant cette mystérieuse personne. Malheureusement il ne l'a pas encore revu. Haru quant à lui a rompu avec Rin et est super désespéré. Plus loin Ayamé prépare anxieusement son nouveau défilé avec un de ses modèles qui n'arrête pas de foutre le bordel.

Générique….

Yuki (avec une tête de 2 mètres de long) : Ha…Haru pourquoi tu m'as emmené la ?

Ils étaient devant une grande salle où une grande pancarte indiquait

« Ici se tient le show du plus grand, du plus beau, du plus génial des créateurs…AYAME »

Haru : bah ça te fera du bien de sortir…

Yuki : et…et mon frère tu as oublié ?

Haru : bah t'inquiètes pas il sera tellement angoissé qu'il ne fera pas attention à toi.

Yuki : oui j'espère…

Haru : oui et puis…Rin défile pour lui alors jvoulais venir…

Yuki : ok c'est pour la bonne cause…

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment bondé. Tous les photographes se pressaient pour prendre une photo du créateur. En effet, Ayamé le grand frère de Yuki était devenu très populaire.

Yuki : j'en reviens pas que mon frère soit aussi célèbre.

Un journaliste : monsieur Soma d'où vous viens tout ce génie, tout ce talent ?

Ayamé : et bien c'est très simple cela me vient de mon …YUKI ???

Journaliste : euhh Yuki c'est quoi ?

Ayamé (qui court les cheveux aux vent) : Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Mon cher frère !!!!

5,

Yuki se mit à avoir des frissons

4,

Il grelotta

3,

Il se mit à claquer des dents

2,

Il eut des nausées

1

Il se sentit soulevé.

0 !!!!!!!! Ayamé le serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon.

Ayamé : allez viens t'asseoir à coté de moi ça va commencer.

Musique : c'est l'enfer de la mode…

Tout le monde poussait des « aahhhhhh » et des « ohhhhhh » admiratifs.

Rin arriva. Elle avait une grande robe noire, bustier, ouverte au niveau de la hanche. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle majestueusement.

Haru : hey !!!!!!! Elle est bien golée elle ! Je t'aime poupée.

Rin lui fit un clin d'œil et hurla : moi aussi chéri je t'aime.

Ayamé : Rin tais toi et marche.

En guise de réponse elle lui fit un magnifique et élégant… bras d'honneur.

Haru : yeeeeeeeeees c'est reparti pour un tour !!!!!!!!

Yuki : jmen doutais

Ayamé : non mais je rêve elle veut vraiment foutre mon défilé en l'air cte pimbêche !!!!!!!!!!

Voix off : et maintenant j'appelle notre créateur de choc, j'ai nommé monsieur Ayamé SOMAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde l'applaudissait.

Ayamé : merci, merci. Arrêtez c'est trop !

Tout le monde cessa d'applaudir

Ayamé : OH QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES CONTINUEZ !!!! APPLAUDISSEZ MOI !!!

Et il fut de nouveau applaudit.

Ayamé : bon alors je suis la pour vous parler de moi, de mon talent, de ma vie ah et je voudrais aussi faire un petit coucou à mon frère qui est parmi nous !!! Coucou mon Yukinou !!!

00 --- Yuki qui se cache sous les sièges.

Ayamé : et puis aussi je sais que vous m'admirez… mais c'est normal je suis…

Voix off : ta gueule !!! Annonce le dernier, crétin !

Ayamé : hum..Hum… oui alors voici notre mannequin vedette, celui qui a du succès auprès de tous je veux parler du superbe….

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les épisodes précédents : Haru a emmené Yuki au défilé de son grand frère Ayamé au grand bonheur de celui-ci mais au grand désespoir du ptit frère. Pendant le défilé Haru fait une déclaration très « romantique » à Rin qui lui répond aussi courtoisement. Ayamé annonce enfin le dernier mannequin

Générique

_Ayamé : hum…hum oui alors voici notre mannequin vedette, celui qui a du succès auprès de tous je veux parler du superbe…_

Ayamé : Kyôoooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki : c'est qui ça Kyô ?

Haru : ben tu le connais pas ?

Yuki : son nom me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus.

Et là Kyô fit son apparition. Il portait un jean qui laissait bien voir ses formes et une chemise grande ouverte pour le plus grand bonheur de tous mais surtout d'un…

Yuki : HA…HARU !!! C'EST LUI !!!!!!!!

Haru : oui je sais c'est lui Kyô.

Yuki : nan..Euh oui mais je veux dire c'est lui l'apollon dont je t'ai parlé.

Haru : lui ?????? C'est impossible. Bonne chance mon vieux, il a pas l'air de capter

Ayamé de retour sur le podium : oui c'est bien lui notre grand mannequin Kyô !!! C'est bon vous pouvez lui poser vos questions.

Journaliste : heu…je peux avoir votre numéro de portable ?

Kyô : nan

Journaliste2 : on peut déjeuner ensemble ?

Kyô : ouais dans tes rêves…

Journaliste 3 : quel est votre secret pour être aussi beau ?

Kyô : jme lave tous les jours avec un gant et du savon. Essaye ça marche.

Journaliste4 : ça vous dit un ciné ?

Kyô : ouais le 32 mars à 7h

Journaliste4 : ouaisssssssssss

Ayamé : dis Kyô tu pourrais pas essayer d'être plus…euh sympa ?

Kyô : non c'est pas dans ma nature.

Journaliste5 : et vous le beau gosse vous êtes célibataire ?

Ayamé : et bien voyez-vous je ne le suis pas je suis avec Tori-Chan d'ailleurs je lui fais un gros bisous !!!

Journaliste5 : nan pas vous ? Kyô !

Kyô : ah non pas ça si je dis non il vont encore me souler pendant des heures, vite une solution

Journaliste5 : alors ?

Kyô : heu…NON je ne suis pas cé…célibataire. Oui c'est ça je suis avec quelqu'un.

Journaliste5 : qui ?????

Kyô : heu… (Il montre quelqu'un du doigt) voila c'est l'amour de ma vie.

Yuki : 00 quoi heu moi ?

Kyô : mais oui chéri ne sois pas timide. (Il attrape Yuki par la main et l'entraîne sur le podium) Voila c'est lui

Yuki : ah bon mais je..

Alors Kyô l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Yuki sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres de Kyô sur les siennes puis il se laissa faire, heureux.

La foule : ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Kyô tirant derrière lui un Yuki au bord de l'extase : allez à plus.

Dans les coulisses.

Kyô : heu merci.

Yuki : oh c'est rien je suis si heureux.

Il s'approcha de lui et voulut l'embrasser mais Kyô le repoussa

Kyô : oh qu'est ce que tu fout la ?

Yuki : bah heu on est ensemble maintenant non ? Le baiser et tout… ?

Kyô : du calme. C'était juste du théâtre pour que les débiles ne me fassent pas chier. Sur ce bye.

Et il s'éloigna laissant derrière lui un Yuki dégoûté.

Ayamé arriva ¼ d'heure après et trouva son frère dans la loge de Kyô.

Ayamé : ah Yuki tu es là !! Je te cherchais mon petit Yuki.

Il se jeta sur son frère et le prit dans ses bras et pour une fois Yuki ne broncha pas.

Ayamé : Yuki ca ne va pas ?

Yuki : non, non c'est rien. Au fait ce Kyô d'où il sort ?

Ayamé : tu ne t'en souviens pas ? oui c'est normal…

Yuki : non pourquoi je devrais ?

Ayamé : c'est Kyô…Kyô Soma ton cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans les épisodes précédents : Haru et Yuki sont au défilé d'Ayamé, Yuki connaît enfin le nom de l'amour de sa vie. Il s'agit de Kyô le mannequin vedette d'Ayamé. Lors d'un entretien avec les journalistes Kyô présente Yuki comme son amour afin d éviter toutes enmerdes venant des journalistes. Cependant Yuki croît que Kyô est réellement attiré par lui et lorsque il essaie d'obtenir un autre baiser Kyô le rejette. Yuki est anéanti mais Ayamé lui apprend que Kyô est son cousin.

Générique

_.Ayamé : c'est Kyô…Kyô Soma ton cousin _

Yuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Son cousin ? Pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait pas alors ?

Yuki : mon cousin ? Tu es sûr ? Ou c'est encore une de tes blagues stupides ?

Ayamé : non, non je suis sérieux.

Yuki : pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de lui alors ?

Ayamé : je…je ne sais pas. Bon je dois te laisser, la gloire m'appelle !!!!!!!!

Pendant un instant Yuki crut voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de son frère. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ça ! Après tout Ayamé était le pire bouffon que la terre pouvait connaître !

Alors il rentra tristement chez lui et n'en sortit pas pendant au moins une semaine.

Un jour quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était Haru et Rin

Haru : Salut mon chou ça va ?

Rin : oh mais tu as une toute petite mine dis moi !!!

Yuki : ah heu oui salut

Haru : beuh qu'est ce qui se passe ? Allez viens tout me raconter.

Yuki : ben heu Ayamé m'a dit que Kyô était mon cousin mais c'est bizarre je ne m'en souviens pas.

Haru : ah heu…ben en fait une fois Shiguré m'a dit que Akito avait donné l'ordre à Hatori d'effacer la mémoire de deux membres de la famille Soma qui faisaient partie des 12. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me doutais bien que c'était toi ça m'étonnait que tu ne te souviennes pas de lui…on oublie pas facilement quelqu'un comme Kyô…

Yuki : tu penses que Akito aurait pu m'effacer la mémoire ?

Rin : qui sait ? Il est capable de tout…

Yuki : oui tu as raison.

Haru : Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais tu vois Rin et moi on a des choses a faire…comment dire des choses urgentes super importantes à l'hôtel…heu…hôpital je voulais dire. Voila alors a plus

Yuki : oui d'accord.

Yuki resta seul un instant mais il préféra prendre un peu l'air pour chasser toutes les idées noires qui lui trottait dans la tête. (Enfin c'était plutôt parce que sa chère et tendre était rentrée mais bon…)

Comment cela se faisait il qu'il connaissait Kyô qu'il était son cousin, alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, ça lui faisait trop mal d'attendre là, alors que l'amour de sa vie était loin de lui et ne savait pas qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et partit dans le centre ville.

Il respira un grand coup et tapa à la porte

- : saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

Yuki : ah heu bon jour Ayamé

Ayamé : entre mon petit chéri d'amour

Yuki : ah oui merci

Ayamé : en plus Tori-Chan est là aussi !

Hatori : salut Yuki !

Yuki : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH c'est quoi cette tenue Hatori ???

Hatori : bah heu c'est mon uniforme de policier ! On jouait au gendarme et au voleur avec Aya Chan

Ayamé : Oh oui et Ayamé venait de me passer les menottes pour me conduire dans notre cellule privée pour..

Yuki : ça va merci je préfère ne pas connaître la suite

Ayamé : comme tu veux mais tu sais on allait…

Yuki : ça va tais toi s'il te plait…Bon si je suis venu te voir c'est pas pour t écouter brailler pendant des heures et d'abord ça tombe bien qu'Hatori soit là.

Hatori : vas –y on t'écoute.

Yuki : Bon alors Ayamé tu m'as dit que Kyô était mon cousin mais alors comment cela se fait il que je ne m'en souvienne pas ?

Ayamé : bah heu c'est que…

Hatori : on vous a effacé la mémoire à tous les deux.

Yuki : mais pourquoi ?

Hatori : Ca je ne le sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que Akito m'a demandé d'effacer votre mémoire.

Yuki : je vois ça devait encore être un de ses petits caprices

Hatori : non je ne pense pas mais je sais qu'il était furieux, il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il m'a juste dit d'obéir aux ordres.

Yuki : hmm..Merci. Bon je crois que je vais y aller.

Ayamé : QUOI ??? Déjà ? Mais on a pas eu le temps de se découvrir mutuellement et de discuter autour d'un bon petit thé à la Ayamé tu sais comme la pub « Aya sait faire du bon thé !!! »

Yuki : heu..Non ça va merci je suis pressé et…

Hatori : et puis d'abord ce ne serait pas sérieux de retenir ton frère

Yuki : enfin quelqu'un de censé ici !

Hatori : mais oui il ne faudrait pas le retenir alors que je devrais vous conduire à votre cellule monsieur Soma !!!!!!!!

Yuki ouais je retire ce que j'ai pensé, il est aussi taré que l'autre

Yuki : bon, ben à plus alors.

Il n'eut pas de réponse d'Hatori qui apparemment était trop pressé d'accomplir son devoir de policier responsable.

Il sortit donc de la boutique et décida de marcher un petit moment. Et là il passa devant une vitrine et commença….à s'admirer.

Il prit plusieurs poses et bougea gracieusement devant la vitre en souriant comme une star quand soudain quelqu'un lui rentra dedans

« Non mais ça va pas vous pouvez essayer de moins vous dandiner dans la rue »

Yuki se retourna pour s'excuser : excusez…euh excuse moi Kyô

Kyô : ouais ben tu pourrais essayer de faire un peu plus attention, qu'est ce que tu foutais à gesticuler comme ça ?

Yuki : ben je me regarde pourquoi ?

Kyô : ouais je vois, ben fais gaffe à ce que tu fais.

Yuki : heu ça…ça…te…te

Kyô : ça te te quoi ?

Yuki respira un bon coup et dit : catediraitqu'onailleboireuncafétouslesdeux ?

Kyô : quoi ? Bon écoute quand tu sauras parler viens me voir.

Yuki : euh je disais ça te dirais qu'on aille dans un café tous les deux ?

Kyô lui lança un regard suspicieux : Pourquoi faire ?

Yuki : oh bah pour discuter et je m'ennuie et tu as l'air de t'ennuyer et pour discuter.

Kyô : ouais ok

Yukiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

Sur ce ils partirent dans un café non loin de l'appartement de Yuki


	7. Chapter 7

Ils s'assirent alors à une petite table en recul.

Yuki : ça fait longtemps que tu fais ce boulot de mannequin ?

Kyô : bah heu nan en fait c'est monsieur Ayamé qui m'a recruté il m'a vu dans la rue et s'est jeté sur moi pour m'engager.

Yuki : ouais ça c'est bien mon frère.

Kyô : ton frère ? Ah ouais c'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance…espérons juste que tu ne sois pas aussi taré que ton frangin !

Yuki : ah…heu…non on ne se ressemble pas du tout !!!!! Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Monsieur Ayamé et pas tout simplement Ayamé ?

Kyô : bah on n'est pas super proches…

Yuki : et…tu as de la famille ?

Kyô : ah…non je suis tout seul j'ai un petit appart et autant que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été seul. Pourtant des fois, c'est peut-être bête mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été entouré pendant un temps et d'avoir été un peu heureux…

Yuki buvait littéralement chaque parole de Kyô.

Kyô : enfin je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça…

Yuki : oh mais moi ça me dérange pas.

« Kyô ? C'est toi ? Je te cherchais partouuuuuuuuuut !!!! »

Kyô : oh non…

« Salut Kyô alors comment ça va ? Tu fais…Yuki ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Yuki : ah salut Kagura ben je te renvoie ta question

Kyô : tu…tu la connais ?

Yuki : oui toi aussi je vois ?

Kagura : ah oui !!! Je…je suis fan de lui !

Kyô : ouais ben une fan super chiante ! Cte gonzesse n'arrête pas de me suivre partout où je vais ! Une fois elle dormait sur le pas de ma porte.

Yuki : oui Kagura a toujours été un peu spéciale…

Kyô : t'as l'air de bien la connaître !

Kagura : Ah c'est normal on est cousin !!!!!

Kyô : QUOI ?????? Ce n'est pas vrai ???? Bon je dois y aller je suis pressé à plus…..

Et il sortit en courant alors que Kagura essayait désespérément de l'étreindre.

Restés seuls Kagura et Yuki discutèrent un peu.

Kagura : Ca m'étonne que tu connaisses Kyô. Après tout ça …

Yuki : quoi tout ça ?

Kagura : ben on vous a effacé la mémoire. En fait vous êtes cousins

Yuki : oui ça je sais…

Kagura : Un mois après les 16 ans de Kyô Akito a ordonné qu'on vous efface la mémoire. Mais Kyô, lui, n'a gardé aucun souvenir ce qui s'est passé avant. Il ne se souvient plus de nous, ni de son enfance.

Yuki : oui mais qu'est ce qu'on lui a dit ? Il a bien du se poser des questions sur son passé.

Kagura : j'y viens…toi on a effacé seulement Kyô de ta mémoire ainsi que tous les souvenirs que tu avais de lui. Mais Kyô lui est resté un mois à l'hôpital après qu'on lui ait effacé la mémoire.

Yuki : l'effacement de la mémoire peut t'envoyer à l'hôpital ?

Kagura : non mais Akito avait…il avait battu Kyô…a mort. Alors quand il s'est réveillé un mois après, les médecins qu'Akito avait réussi à soudoyer lui ont fait croire qu'il était amnésique suite à un grave accident de voiture…

Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

Kagura : et il vécu tout se temps sans savoir qu'il a une famille et en pensant qu'il est abandonné…

Yuki : c'est donc ça… Mais Kagura tu sais pourquoi…pourquoi il a voulu effacé notre mémoire ?

Kagura : non personne ne le sait. Mais à mon avis seul Akito toi et Kyô le savaient…

Yuki : moi et Kyô ? Mais c'est impossible je ne me souviens de rien même pas de lui.

Kagura : oh vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment entendu…

Yuki : c'est pas possible Kyô est quelqu'un de très bien pourtant.

Kagura : ça je le sais. J'ai toujours pensez que vous vous détestiez à cause de la malédiction.

Yuki : et pourquoi ça ?

Kagura : oh c'est très simple et aussi très stupide à mon goût : il était le chat et toi le rat…

Yuki : oui mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus maudits ouais c'est le seul truc que Tohru a réussi a faire de bien… maintenant tout peut changer…

Kagura : peut-être…Bon je dois y aller Shiguré m'attends avec les filles.

Yuki : comment vont-ils tous les trois ?

Kagura fit enfin un vrai sourire : oh très bien !

Yuki : n'empêche quand j'y pense personne ne te voyais avec Shiguré…

Kagura : oui c'est sûr mais bon…allez je te laisse ! à plus !!!

Yuki pensa à cette journée. Kyô et lui se détestaient à cause de la malédiction ? Mais est ce que ça pouvait changer maintenant ? Et pourquoi leur voir effacé la mémoire ? ça devait être quelque chose de grave…toutes ces questions le rendaient triste alors pour se redonner du courage il prit la petite cuillère et….se regarda dedans…


End file.
